1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting construction of window glass for vehicle, particularly, of a fixed type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the windshield glass for the vehicle, there are two types, one of which is an opening and closing type and the other is a fixed type. The windshield glass of the opening and closing type and that of the fixed type are different from each other in mounting construction. In general, the latter is subjected to fixed fitting on a body panel of the vehicle through a sealing gasket.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional mounting construction of window glass 10 in a rear quarter portion of the vehicle body. FIG. 2 are sectional views taken along a line II--II of FIG. 1 in which three types of fixed mountings are shown according to differences in mounting construction. In FIGS. 2(A) and (B), the window glass 10 is fixed to the quarter portion through a weather strip 12 functioning as gasket and the weather strip 12 is provided at its outer face with a moulding 16. In FIG. 2(C), the window glass 10 is fixed to the quarter portion through a resin clip 14 and the resin clip 14 is secured thereto with the moulding 16.
In the types of FIGS. 2(A) and (B), however, the weather strip 12 can not be reduced in its thickness since its operation as gasket must be maintained and, therefore, the moulding 16 is disposed at a position projected largely from an outer face of the window sealed glass 10 outwardly by an amount of H, which results in increase in air resistance when the vehicle is operating particularly at high speeds. It also detracts from the appearance of the vehicle. In the type of FIG. 2(C), the resin clip 14 supporting the moulding 16 must be given a predetermined rigidity, so that it can not be reduced to any significant extent in thickness.
Accordingly, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publications Nos. 57-14113 and 58-135310 appear to be intended to solve these problems.